Midsummer Eves
by P.D-chan
Summary: Some Midsummer Eve's in Frodo Baggin's life


Disclaimer: So, I think everybody knows that I'm not a member of the Tolkien family, so not a single person from this story belongs to me. What a pity.  
  
Author's note: Hello, my name is P.D-chan and have decided to write a fanfiction story about LtoR. Until now I've just written Harry Potter stories, but I'm so exited from some great LotR stories I've read, that I wanted to write my own. Of course my can't be as good as the ones I've read, but I can try, can't I. Oh, one last thing. I'm from Germany, so don't flame me to much if there are mistakes. As I said: I'll try my best.  
Midsummer's Eve(s)  
Chapter 1  
The sun was shining warm from the deep blue June sky. No cloud was hindering the sun on its way down. Frodo Baggins wriggled happily on the soft grass, holding his face into a warm sunbeam, breaking through the leaves of the great tree that he was lying under. It seemed slightly green and Frodo liked the thought of the glittering above him as little emeralds.  
  
It was really a beautiful day.  
  
It called for him to stay and enjoy his life.  
  
And why shouldn't he?  
  
He could stay here, watching the clouds moving over the sky by the soft breeze, that also played with his dark curls or he could even sleep a bit.  
  
His cerulean eyes darkened a bit.  
  
He could stay. Nobody would miss him after all. They were all to busy preparing the feast for Midsummer Eve this evening.  
  
Frodo sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the soothing sound of the dancing leaves.  
  
The whole morning he had watched his relatives preparing Brandy Hall, decorating it with flowers and coloured ribbons. .All had been busy, while he just stood in the way. So he had decided to flee from the activities, to this quiet place above Brandybuck. And from all he had seen, was he the only one who wasn't waiting hopefully for the party.  
  
And why should they?  
  
It would be a great party, with much food, beer for the adults and apple suice for the younger ones, funny games and music for the ones who wanted to dance. Candles and lanterns to light the night like stars that had fallen to earth. It would be the biggest feast of the year in Buckland and a hopeful atmosphere lay over Brandybuck.  
  
Frodo could feel it like a tension in the air. He sighed again and sat slowly up, shifting a little until he could lean against the trunk of the oak.  
  
When his parents would still be alive, he too would enjoy this feast, would enjoy the taste of the juices and the delicious cakes and cookies, would dance with the other hobbit children until he would be so tired that his father had to carry him home. Like it had been when his parents were alive.  
  
But his parents weren't alive..they had drowned..  
  
Frodo swallowed and willed the tears back that swam in his eyes. It still hurt so much thinking of his parents, even when it had been years ago.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Frodo flinched in surprise at the sudden voice filling the air. Quickly he brushed some tears away that had slipped, before he turned around. And couldn't help but to smile as he saw the little figure of his youngest cousin climbing up the narrow hill.  
  
"Merry! Came to visit me?"  
  
The little hobbit smiled cheerfully and reaching Frodo, he sat down before him with a relieved sigh.  
  
Frodo smiled. Merry's face was all lit up from the exertion and some of his curls were hanging wild into his face and to his sparkling brown eyes. Gently Frodo brushed some of the curls behind Merry's pointed little ear.  
  
Merry grinned. "Frodo, I was searching for you."  
  
"And why ?"  
  
"I wanted to give something to you." Merry began to search in the pockets of his trousers."Mum gave it to me and I want to share it with you."  
  
He pulled a small packet out and showed it to his older cousin, a bright smile on his face.  
  
Frodo looked from the packet- a delicious smell descented from it- to the beaming face of the little hobbit before him. From the smell he could tell that in the packet had to be Aunt Esmeraldas famous cookies. They were Merry's and his favorite.  
  
"Thanks, Merry. But what did I do to deserve this honour ?" Frodo said in a mock tone, but in him he felt how his sad mood vanished. This seemed always to happen when he was with his cousin. From all the hobbits that lived in Brand hall and around it, he was the only one who seem to like being around Frodo.  
  
Frodo would never say it loud, but he felt that the other hobbits avoided him. Or they just oversaw him.  
  
But not Merry. And Frodo felt relaxed around him, maybe because he was smaller than himself. All the other tweenager were much bigger and much more well fed than Frodo.  
  
Frodo sighed. Was their even a place in the Shire were he wouldn't stand out because of his looks ?  
  
"Frodo, here take them."  
  
Merry's voice teared through Frodo's thoughts. He blinked and stared down at Merry's outstretched hand where four delicious cookies lay.  
  
"Take them, Frodo. Four for you and four for me." Very pleased with himself as his cousin took the cookies out of his hand, Merry shifted closer to Frodo, leaning against him.  
  
For a while they sat in silence, watching the moving clouds while eating their cookies. After a while Frodo found it impossible to hold his eyes open. The fresh air was so lulling to sleep...  
  
A little weigh leaning on his slim belly teared him out of his daydreaming.  
  
"Frodo, do you want me to tell you a secret ?" Merry's voice whispered.  
  
"A secret ?" Frodo willed his eyes to open again and found himself lying on the ground with Merry sitting on his stomach. He must have fallen asleep without knowing.  
  
Merry grinned, a few cookie crumbs around his mouth. "It's a secret I've seen with my own eyes, just yesterday." He said ,excited that could tell it to somebody. "I've saw a couple in the shadows of the bushes as I played yesterday near the river. It was Merimas and a lass. I don't know her name. And to you know what their did ?" Merry pressed his hands on his mouth, unseccesful fighting down a giggle.  
  
Frodo couldn't help but to smile. He could think what Merimas did with the lass, but to leave Merry his fun he shook his head.  
  
"They pressed their lips together." Merry yelled out and laughed. "It looked so funny."  
  
Frodo smirked. "They kissed." He said, as Merry calmed down. "People do that when they like each other. Did you never see it by Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda ?"  
  
Merry shook his head wildly from one side to the other, his eyes wide with astonishment. Frodo patted his knee. "You will see. In a few years you will stand in the bushes, too, kissing a lass that you like."  
  
Merry sat in silence. Frodo could nearly see how the little hobbit thought about that what he had seen and heard.  
  
"I will do that? But how am I supposed to do it when I don't know how it tastes ? Can you tell me, Frodo ? Can you tell me what a kiss tastes like ?"  
  
Frodo grinned at the flood of question coming out of Merry's mouth. "I'm sorry, Merry. I can't tell you what a kiss taste like. I've never kissed anybody. But I think it taste quite good, otherwise the people wouldn't do it, don't you think ?!" He teased and started to tickle Merry.  
  
Merry giggled like crazy and fell of Frodo.  
******************************************************  
  
It seemed that the music was heard everywhere in the air, mixed with joyous laughter and singing of young and old voices. Little sparks that parted from the several great fires danced up in the sky, where they seem to join the thousand of stars illuminating the clear night.  
  
Frodo sighed, leaning against a abandoned desk a few feet away from the fires where the hobbits had gathered together, dancing around the flickering flames, some higher than the greatest hobbit.  
  
He let his cerulean blue eyes part with the fires as they started to ache and gazed into the darkness around him to soothe them. He had stared so long into the fires....had joined the other hobbits as they had been lit, following them as they had started to dance around them.....until he had stopped, to just looking into the fire. Had watched the playful dancing of the flames that seem to copy the dancing hobbits....or the other way.  
  
Until it had been to much. Frodo had run to this desk as his burning eyes has started to play him tricks. As he started to see some flames turning into flaming rings he had decided that it was to much.  
  
Frodo sighed. Some loud children laughter let him turn his head again. And he couldn't help but to smile a bit as he saw the group gathered around a desk in the middle of the feast square. A lot of the youngest children sitting in a half circle around an older hobbit.  
  
//Uncle Bilbo is telling stories again.// Frodo thought amused. That was one thing that didn't seem to change.  
  
Frodo hesitated for a second, but then he strolled to the little group. He always enjoyed hearing Bilbo's stories. Sitting there and listening to the soft voice of Bilbo Baggins, even with the music, was now more apealing to him than joining the dancers again.  
  
Bilbo smiled as he saw the approaching young hobbit and nodded without stopping to speak. Frodo smiled back and sat down behind Merry, who grinned and leaned against his older cousin.  
  
Bilbo watched the so unusual looking hobbit while he continued his story. He knew Frodo since he has been born as the son of Drogo Baggins and Premulia Brandbuck. For some time he had seen him grow into a little hobbit full of mischief, looking just like his beautiful mother, who loved it to hear his stories about elves.  
  
And he had seen how the mischief vanished out of his so blue eyes when his parents died, how he grew up feeling abandoned.  
  
And Bilbo saw how Frodo Baggins started to look like his mother more and more with each year that passed, how he started to look like no other hobbit looked in all the shire.  
  
And it always nearly teared Bilbos heart in two seeing his dead love in this young child, who soon would bee a tween.  
  
But that wouldn't hinder him to...  
  
.....fullfill his own wish.  
  
"...and after that I sayed good bye to the dwarves and came jourenied back here in the shire, back to my beloved home Bag End."  
  
Some sighs drifted up in the air as Bilbo ended his story, some happy, some sad that the story had been to short for their liking. Bilbo smiled and looked again at Frodo. The little hobbit in his lap seem to had fallen asleep, looking very pleased in his sleep.  
  
Frodo squirmed a bit to sit more comfortable, while the other hobbit children around him began to run away, back to the fire and there parents, until just he and little Merry were sitting before Bilbo.  
  
"I didn't know my stories are that boring that some could fall asleep while I tell them."  
  
Frodo smiled and brushed some of Merry's curls out of his face. "He is just tired. The whole day he couldn't await it that the feast would start and when it started he has eaten to much of the good food. And it is quite late."  
  
Bilbo examined Frodo's slim figure and held back a comment, that Frodo, too, should have eat more of the good meal. Instead he got his pipe out of his pocket and lit it. Satisfied he breathed some smoke rings into the night air.  
  
Frodo watched how the smoke rings became bigger until they started to fade.  
  
"How old are you now, Fodo ?"Bilbo asked suddenly. As Frodo just looked questinly at him, he smiled and continued. "You must reach 21 soon, or am I wrong."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "In a few weeks, Uncle. Then I will be a tween ager."  
  
With a sigh Frodo looked to the fires. 21. This was such a great year for a hobbit. The step from childhood to the years of a tweenager. But for him there wouldn't be a great feast for it. It would be a birthday as all the others. Boring and alone.  
  
"I asked myself if you wouldn't enjoy it to meet the wizard Gandalf." Bilbo smiled as he saw how the huge blue eyes before him grew even larger. "I'm sure he will visit me one of these days. You would like him. But I can't say when he will come, so..." Bilbo reached out a hand and lay it on Frodo's shoulder, "you must stay more then just a few days with me. What do you say ?"  
  
Frodo opened his mouth, but wasn't able to voice a single word. Did Bilbo mean what he thought..  
  
"Bil.Bilbo ?"  
  
The older hobbit smiled tenderly as he saw the tears building up in Frodo's beautiful eyes. He nodded.  
  
"Will you stay with me in Bag End, Frodo Baggins ? Forever ?"  
  
Frodo was silent. Then, after a few minutes, he carefully layed Merry from his lap on the ground-before he flung himself with a loud sob into Bilbo's waiting arms.  
  
Maybe this Midummer Eve wasn't so bad as he thought.  
Sooo, Chapter 1 is ready. I hope there aren't to much failures, even when I fear there are. Will somebody help me so that I can continue it ? Please ? Maybe somebody out there will like this story and want to become my Beta. I hope. And I hope there will be some reviews. I will die on embarrassment if I get NO review. So, PLEASE. :) 


End file.
